Hiddden secrets
by Roxstar12
Summary: Sakura saved sasuke a few years ago but she can't remeber a thing. Now they are best friends but sasuke has many secrets to hide.
1. Abaondoned

Here is my new story please review!

**Chapter 1**

She looked at her white porcelain cup. It was delicate…so delicate that it just might shatter under her gaze.

_Where is he?_

She sighed, pouring some sake in the empty cup.

"I guess I'll just have to try without him…" she held the cup to her lips and tilted it back a little. The liquid touched her lips but she didn't open them. Instead she slammed the delicate cup on the counter, the liquid spilling all over the place.

Now all eyes were on her but they soon turned away as she met their gaze. The guy behind the counter looked at her but soon lost interest and turned to help other customers.

He promised...

_He wanted to be the one to celebrate my 18th birthday with me..._

_He wanted to witness my first taste of alcohol..._

_It was all his idea..._

_But if all of this is true...then where is he?_

She sighed again reaching for her wallet and paid for the drink she didn't even get to taste.

"Aren't you going to drink that?" asked the bar tender

"No…I thought I was but…" she got cut off when her cell phone started ringing

Sakura felt a wave of happiness sweep through her body when she saw the caller ID. Without hesitation she picked up the phone.

"Hey, are you on your way?"

"Actually…I'm not going to make it"

"If your late, that's ok I can wait…" Sakura said now feeling uneasy

"Well…my girlfriend Yuffie is at my house and my parents are gone so-"

"You have a girlfriend?" She asked surprised, well not really surprised at the fact that he had a girlfriend but at the fact that he didn't tell her.

"I'll explain later and I'm really sorry Sakura…I'll make it up to you I promise"

"Ok…well have fun I guess…" her tone of voice changed from strong to weak

"Don't worry I will"

Sakura felt uneasy and disgusted at the same time. She couldn't believe Sasuke, her best friend couldn't make it to the birthday party that **he **planned for her because he rather have sex with his girlfriend while his parents were away.

"Oh and sakura Happy Bir-" she closed her phone shut and put it away in her purse. Sakura wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. She didn't feel right…she felt like a total loser. She told the bar tender to keep the change as she walked out.

"I should've known this would of happened." she said to herself looking down at her red strapless dress.

Her feet throbbed from her high heels so she stopped to take them off. She looked down at herself again and laughed. "I'm going to get raped if I go around my neighborhood walking like this" but it really didn't bother her, she could protect herself.

She saw her house only a few blocks away. All the lights were off, it looked lonely and abandoned…kind of how she felt right now.

"I wonder what Ino is doing maybe I'll call her and we cou-"

**-BAM-**

"Oww" she fell to the ground rubbing her head. She felt someone cover her eyes with a piece of cloth then everything went black and she fell into a deep sleep.

_She held a golden key in her hand and ran. Even though she was short of breath and her hair was in her face she kept running. She saw blood everywhere. On walls, floors, and even on her. She heard gunshots and bombs behind her. There were people crying for help but she kept running. She felt a felt a hand grab the hem of her dress. _

_Her green eyes widened "let go" she yelled frightened_

"_Please…please help me" _

_She looked away and pleaded for the man to let go but he refused. She tugged harder but he wouldn't loosen his grasp so she ripped her dress and ran away as fast as she could. She didn't want to look back...she wasn't going to look back. He was a victim...she knew...he was missing half of his body. She closed her eyes shut and continued to go to her destination. _

_She stopped in front of a dark wooden door and unlocked it with the key. Inside a body laid there covered in blood. _

_Sasuke _

_She looked at him then the monster beside him ready to finish him off. She took out a gun from her thigh holster and aimed for the beast. It would only take one shot, one bullet to kill the creature and that's exactly what she did._

Her eyes shot open and her breathing increased. She looked around the room and for some reason it wasn't her room…it was…

cliffy!! thank u for reading my story please review

-Roxstar12


	2. Jealousy

Thanks to all the people who reviewed, I really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter to hidden secrets! Enjoy!

Her eyes shot open and her breathing increased. She looked around the room and for some reason it wasn't her room…it was…

Naruto's…

She got up from her bed and tried walking to the door but lost her balance and fell while clutching her forehead. "Shit!" she said noticing that she tripped over one of her high heeled shoes, breaking the heel in the process.

"Sakura-chan?" She heard a familiar voice call out to her.

Sakura got up from the floor leaning against the wall for support. Her head was really killing her. "Naruto?" she answered back, finally being able to stand up in an upright position.

The doorknob turned and the door was swung open. "Sakura are you okay?" he walked in standing only arms length away from her.

"Yeah" she smiled then went to go sit on the bed. "But…what happened, I don't remember a thing." She looked down at her hands in her lap

"As long as you're okay it doesn't matter"

"Naruto" she sighed "please tell me, I really want to know what trouble I got into this time" she pleaded then chuckled, lifting her head up so her green orbs could meet his blue ones.

"Fine" he sighed "but don't get mad if you don't like what you hear"

She smiled at him "don't worry, I can take it"

"All I know is I was walking down the street to go see hinata and then I see some guy carrying a person over his shoulder with a blanket covering the person's body." Naruto looked at the nearest wall "the scene didn't look right so I decided to follow him for a little while and when he turned the corner I saw pink hair, your pink hair." He looked back at her and her expression was blank. It looked like she was thinking really hard, as if that was going to help her remember.

"Then he took you in a warehouse and was going to have his way with you if I wasn't there…" he looked at her biting his lip

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah…and by the way what were you doing walking around at 11:00 p.m. by yourself and wearing that" he pointed to her red spaghetti strapped dress.

"Oh…well the thing is…" she looked down at her dress. It was a little revealing… "Naruto?" she said

"Yeah"

"Do you have some clothes I could borrow?'

"Sure, they're in that drawer" he said pointing to the drawer beside his bed.

Sakura nodded her head and got up to get the clothes. As soon as she got a big shirt and a pair of sweats, naruto left the room so she could change. A few minutes later she was changed and she did her hair in a small messy bun. When she was going down the hallway with her dress and high heels, to the kitchen, she was thinking how stupid she was. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ she thought _what was I thinking! I could've been raped! I should've called a cab but of course I wasn't thinking! Stupid sasuke! Stupid Sasuke's girlfriend! Stupid guy who tried to rape me! Stupid…me…stupid me for trying too hard. Stupid me for always getting into weird situations. Stupid me for being so careless. Stupid me for not being able to take care of myself…_

"Sakura-chan…what's wrong" naruto asked with a worried look on his face.

"Umm…nothing I just have an upset stomach that's all" she said waving her hands frantically in front of her.

"Ok whatever you say" naruto said in a sarcastic voice. "Oh you haven't told me why you were by yourself"

"Umm…we'll have to talk about that another time cause I have to go home" she said waving goodbye to her friend and running out the door before he could ask anymore questions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late morning by the time sakura turned the corner to get to her house and who does she find standing at her door? None other than the great Uchiha sasuke.

"Great" she muttered sarcastically under her breath "just who wanted to see this morning"

"Sakura!" he yelled and was now walking or actually running towards her.

_Oh no, OH NO! What do I do? What do I do? Should I pretend to not hear him? Run the other direction? Fake temporary amnesia? Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! He is standing right in front of me! Run sakura! RUN! _

"Sakura are you okay"

_Too late _she thought

"I'm fine, so now if you'll excuse me I've had a long night and I really want to get home" she said annoyed but before she could move he got her in a big breathtaking hug.

"You got me fucking worried sick! But I'm glad you're okay" he said into her hair

"Umm…" she said struggling to get out of his grasp. "I thought you were with your girlfriend?"

"I don't have one" he said letting go of her "I only said that as an excuse because I was actually throwing your party at your house but you never came back"

"oh…" sakura felt a little relieved by what sasuke had said but was still a little confused.

"Then how come you didn't come and find me?"

"I called all of our friends but they didn't see you…well except naruto. He told me you slept at his house" he said with a little anger in his voice. She giggled a little when he noticed her clothes and he seemed furious.

"Don't you like what I'm wearing?" she laughed

"No" he said looking away "I don't think it suits you at all, in fact I think you look ugly"

She laughed even harder at his behavior. Over the years they have gotten closer but she still can't remember what happened a few years ago and sasuke claims to not know either but is he really telling the truth…

Thank you for reading this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Please review!!!!


	3. Interrogations and Uneasiness

Aaah hello its Roxstar12 i know its been a long time and I have most definitely neglected this story. My sincerest apologies. However i recently read it to refresh my memory and noticed it has a lot of mistakes! Especially chapter 3 where it doesn't make sense at all! So i decided to fix it to better fit the story. Hope this chapter makes better sense. :)

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!' _Sakura thought running frantically down the street in her pajamas.

'_I'm going to be late! All because of Sasuke! Stupid bastard wanted to celebrate my birthday yesterday and I got drunk! How could I get drunk!' _she thought while passing a variety of shops and mini-marts.

She never liked to keep anyone waiting for her too long. The person she was meeting was a surprisingly punctual person and it was already past the time Sakura said she would meet them.

She saw her destination getting closer and closer. "Almost there" she said under her breath.

And there it was. The place where she needed to be at this very moment. The place where she usually went for thoughtful advice and for meaningful conversations. That place was none other than Tsunade sama's office!

She opened the door and examined the place while panting. There was a desk in the middle of the room with a huge stack of papers just begging to be filed or disposed of.

Tsunade heard the door click as it opened and looked up with fire in her eyes.

Sakura fliched. She couldn't tell if her eyes were portraying anger or maybe…passion?

"Now come in my dear Sakura!"

No. Not passion, maybe excitement or worse…over enthusiast-

But her thoughts were caught off as the woman in front of her spoke again

"Just because you're of legal age now doesn't mean you still can't stop by to visit your beloved former guardian." Sakura smiled apologetically putting a hand behind her head.

Tsunade peered at Sakura through her reading glasses and pointed to the chair in front of her desk

"Sit!" she ordered and Sakura obliged in a heart beat

"So…" she said folding her arms on her desk "How have you been?"

"Uh good. I guess you could say" Sakura breathed not adding the part about that jerk! Speaking of Sasuke... But her thoughts were cut off by Tsunade's next statement.

"You don't perhaps feel strange or different?" Saskura raised one of her eyebrows and gave her a quizzical look but continued her thought process of before 'I wonder if he's going to pick me u-'

"Do you?" Tsunade finished

"What!" she blurted out startled from her thoughts but regained her composure and responded "No uh I mean-" she took a look around Tsunade's office, taking in old photographs of her and Sakura together when she was her guardian.

"Everything's okay, I'm not sick or anything" she smiled "Jeez! No need to worry. I'm stronger than you think"

She didn't possibly know about the incident on the night of her birthday did she?

"Hmm" was her only response as she gave Sakura a worried look "Just make sure to come to me if anything…_abnormal_ happens okay?"

Sakura simply nodded, slightly confused and there was a long silence, Tsunade's gaze never leaving the young girl's face.

"Okay" she said finally waving her hand "You may leave now"

And with that Sakura practically bounced out of her seat before the interrogation could go on. She was already starting to feel nervous.

As Sakura approached the exit she heard Tsunade yell "And don't forget to visit more often!"

She laughed, promising that she would despite her noted strange behavior.

"Oh well" she sighed as she walked out of the building "Maybe she's just worried about work or-"

She only took a few steps before she heard a honk. She looked around and spotted a shiny red sports car.

_Sasuke_

"GET IN!" she heard him yell

She simply nodded her head and approached the car. She opened the door sitting next to Sasuke who had his hand on the wheel and his elbow sticking out the window.

Sakura looked at him and said "I should be mad at you" he turned to face her and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because" she said calmly "I was late and now Tsunade sama is under the belief that I'm practically dying or some sort of disease has infiltrated my body from the looks she was giving me! And What! Don't look at me like that! You weren't there so you possibly couldn't know! Ugh!" she let out a frustrated sigh before she continued "AND IT'S _YOUR_ STUPID FAULT I THAT I HAVE THE BIGGEST HEADACHE IN THE WORLD!" Sakura yelled that at the top of her lungs looking furiously at the Uchiha who just stared blankly at her and did the unpredictable…

He turned up his radio.

She yelled at him the whole way. When he parked the car in front of her house he yelled back.

"Would you shut _up_ already? YOU'RE THE SINGLE MOST ANNOYING PERON ON THIS WHOLE FUCKING PLANET!" Sasuke yelled his lungs out in frustration but before he even finished that statement she was already at her door.

He stepped out of his car and slammed the door behind him, muttering something about troublesome women.

Sakura was about to slam the door in his face but he stopped it with his hand.

"Let go" she threatened

"No"

"Let go Uchiha, I'm not playing" she said through gritted teeth.

"If you're going to be difficult" he said walking toward her making her take a couple steps back "I'll have to force you to listen" he grabbed her wrist before she could escape and pinned her against the wall. She flinched when her head came in contact with the hard surface behind her.

"Thanks for making my headache better" she said sarcastically

"You're the one who wanted more alcohol so don't be blaming me for **your** actions" he said only two inches away from her face. "You got that!"

She nodded her head "Can you please let me go now" she asked but before he could move a very obnoxious voice cam through Sakura's door.

"Hey Saku-" he stopped to look at his best friends. Sasuke had Sakura pinned against the wall with her hands above her head and Sasuke was only two inches away from her.

"TEME WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SAKURA"

He smirked and gave Naruto a mocking smile "Whatever I want" he replied

"TEME LET HER GO!"

"Can you let me go?"

"TEME!"

"Please…"

"TEME! I'M NOT PLAYING"

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke was about to lose his mind. He needed to stop this noise, it was getting really annoying. So he thought of the first thing that came to his mind…

If you liked this chapter please review and if you didn't review anyways. This chapter had many many mistakes due to the fact that it did not go along with the story! Sorry about that but hopefully things make more sense now :) REVIEW!

Roxstar12


	4. Confusion

I'm so sorry! I've neglected all of you! I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting that long I swear! Plz find it in your hearts to not kill me but if you do I wouldn't blame you cuz I'd kill me to. Muahahaha –Roxstar12

Sasuke was about to lose his mind. He needed to stop this noise, it was getting really annoying. So he thought of the first thing that came to his mind…

He yelled

Yes, **The **uchiha Sasuke lost it. But then again I wouldn't blame him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR GUYS PROBLEM! WILL YOU EVER SHUT UP! I SWEAR IF YOU WEREN'T MY FRIENDS I'D CHOP OFF YOUR HEADS AND DUMP YOUR BODIES IN THE FUCKING RIVER!"

Sasuke was hyperventilating like a madman when he looked at Naruto and Sakura with a killing intent in his onyx eyes.

Sakura had a shocked look on her face and naruto well naruto was getting angrier by the second.

"TEME" he said through clenched teeth "LET GO OF **MY **SAKURA!"

"Yea Sasuke I think naruto has a point" she sweat dropped then realized to what she had agreed to "wait I mean except for the "my" part of that statement naruto has a point"

"I see how it is," Sasuke said darkly

Sakura arched an eyebrow "eh?"

"So your on Naruto's side now"

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?" sakura said frantically "your confusing the crap out of me with you and your mood swings!"

"Naruto"

"What Sasuke"

"Sakura's mine and you know it" Sasuke smirked

"That doesn't mean anything!" naruto said frustrated "you know you can't claim her, she's human!"

"So" Sasuke said, "there's nothing that says its wrong"

"Wait hold up!" sakura raised her voice "you guys aren't making any sense! So what if I'm human, we all are…aren't we?"

"Sakura" naruto said sadly "there's a lot you don't know"

"Like hell I don't know! I wouldn't be this confused if I knew what was going on" she tried struggling out of Sasuke's grasp but he wouldn't loosen his grasp. She sighed in defeat. _'Stubborn bastard'_

"If you're that eager to find out" Sasuke whispered in her ear in a low husky voice "then I'll show you"

He moved his lips closer to her neck and let go of one of her wrists to move her shirt so it would expose her shoulder. Sasuke inhaled, taking in her scent then He licked her smooth skin. Sakura stood there frozen and flustered, not really sure of what to do. He opened his mouth exposing his teeth and was about to-

"Don't even try Sasuke"

Sasuke turned his head a bit and came face to face with a shiny silver gun. His eyes were fixed on the words engraved in the side.

_BlackxRose_

"You wouldn't dare" he narrowed his eyes at the blonde haired boy.

"Watch me" naruto said with a mocking smile.

Sasuke knew the gun was already cocked and with one pull of the trigger it would be the end for him.

Sakura took this opportunity to escape and ran to Naruto's side. Naruto put his left arm around Sakura's waist protectively, pulling her closer and put away the BlackxRose gun.

"What were you trying to do?" sakura said her face bright red on the event that happened just a few seconds ago. She looked at Sasuke then at naruto, her expression filled with confusion and curiosity. Pretty much her face looked hopeless.

"Wait" Sasuke said looking at sakura. "What was I trying to do?" he looked down at his shaking hands. He almost did something he swore he was **never** going to do.

"Sasuke" naruto said, "You haven't forgotten the deal you made have you? It's forbidden. Remember that"

"I know" he sighed looking down "right now…was I…"

"Yea" he replied, "these should help you"

Naruto put his right hand in his pocket and grabbed something that looked like a small package. He then threw the package at Sasuke. Sasuke caught it and looked at the label.

'_Bloodx919'_

He groaned and put the package in his pocket and looked up at naruto "thanks" he said with meaning. I guess the dope really did care about him.

Sakura looked at naruto "what's that?" she asked wondering what was in the small package.

"I'll tell you later" he said turning to face Sasuke "Sasuke, I'll see you later"

"Are you going to tell her everything?" he asked

"She has to find out some day" naruto laughed and whispered something in Sakura's ear. She laughed at his comment and Sasuke was getting mad.

"You're testing my patience naruto," he growled

"Whatever Uchiha" naruto rolled his eyes and motioned for sakura to go outside "I'll see you later"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and wondered where he was going to take his pink haired friend. Sasuke smirked to himself _'someday sakura you will officially be mine, just wait a little bit longer and there's nothing naruto can do about it.'_

_Vampires._

_They wander recklessly holding onto the very edge in order to survive. They suck the blood of humans; also known as creatures of the night. _

Sorry for not updating sooner but I promise the next chapter will come out in a week or so. Plz review even if you didn't like it. –Roxstar12


	5. The Diary

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy so hopefully I'll be done with this chapter and the next one so I can just post this one and post the next one a week or so later. Enjoy -Roxstar12

Chapter 5 –

"Wait hold up" Sakura said poking at her burger "You're telling me that Sasuke's a vampire and you're a vampire hunter"

"Yes" said naruto

"And that it wasn't your decision to become a vampire hunter"

"Exactly"

"But that doesn't make sense" she picked up her burger and took a big bite. All this confusion was making her hungry.

"Let me explain" said naruto taking a sip of his drink "my family has come from a long generation of vampire hunters. In our tradition the elders of my family train the adolescents to become vampire hunters at age 13 to age 18. 18 is when we start doing our job as vampire hunters but a few years ago there was a sudden increase in vampires and they had to send us out to do our job even though we weren't done training yet.

I finished chewing and cleared my throat to speak "but the thing that I don't understand is why did you become friends with sasuke when you knew?"

He looked down, his eyebrows furrowed. "Sasuke wasn't always a vampire…"

I dropped my burger and clutched my head. The pain was unbearable.

"Sakura? Sakura!!!"

_Bang!_

"_Sasuke! SASUKE!" I ran over to his body dropping the gun that some blonde kid gave me earlier. "Oh god" I sobbed "you're bleeding all over!"_

_I ripped off some of my white dress and started wiping off the blood. It was so much, I couldn't tell if it was his or the monster's._

"_Sasuke it'll be alright" I sobbed "just don't go to sleep…please stay with me"_

_-Sniff-_

_-Blink-_

"_Huh?" I ran my pale fingers over his neck "what's this?" I examined closer trying to figure out what it was._

"_Ugh" groaned sasuke trying to sit up. I sat up and supported him "where am I?"_

"_Oh sasu-"_

"_LOOK OUT!"_

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"_

"Sakura!"

"no…NO!" I yelled cover my hands over my ears "don't touch me! DON'T TOU-

I started crying uncontrollably. It was too painful. Naruto looked at me with worried eyes. He knows…no…he knew. He knew! He was there! The day it happened. And he didn't tell me!

Naruto embraced me in a tight hug. "Come on" he whispered in my ear "lets go" he stood up and walked me out of the restaurant.

"naruto" I looked down" why didn't you tell me"

"I can't" he said "its better if you remember on your own" he looked at me but I only looked down. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to remember.

My past...

The things I can't remember.

They're better left forgotten

Right?...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-sama" I knocked on the big wooden door to her office "it's me"

No answer

I sighed. She must be sleeping

I knocked again but this time a lot louder.

No answer

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" I yelled, trying to be heard. "PLEASE WAKE UP"

Then I heard a sudden jolt, someone ruffling papers and some things being knocked over. I smiled to myself. Some things never change.

The door flew open and there stood Tsunade. Her blonde hair was pointing in every which direction and there was a bit of saliva on the corner of her mouth and she had very dark circles under her eyes.

"Oh hey sakura" she smiled lazily trying to fix her hair and smooth out her clothes. "What brings you here?

I took out my handkerchief and giggled quietly to myself. "Oh you know" I reached up and wiped the corner of her mouth. "just stopping by" she smiled at me like some five year old would at their mom when they were finished wiping spaghetti sauce off their face.

"Well actually" I said clutching my purse harder than it was necessary. I took a step into her room and bit my lip "I have some questions to ask" I took a seat in a chair near her desk.

"ah, I see" she said sitting down across from me." I knew this day would come"

I took out a book from purse. "I found this in a box I had of old belongings" I handed her the book. It was all black and the cover had somebody's name on the front and a silver lock.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Sakura" she said handing the book back to me. I took it with a confused look on my face. "That's not a book. It's a diary"

My eyes widened and I cocked my head to the side "but I don't remember keeping a diary"

"It's not yours…" Tsunade bit her lip "it's your fathers"

"My father's?" I asked not believing what she said "but I thought you said I never met my father, what would his diary be doing in my apartment."

She frowned "I lied"

I frowned too. Why would she want to keep this away from me? It doesn't make sense

"You're supposed to regain your memories by yourself" she said "you weren't supposed to find this. She bit her lip staring straight into my eyes. I didn't look away but stared back

Stared long and hard.

I'm going to find out what's in this book. It's too hard to try to remember by myself. It's been a week since the restaurant incident and I can't remember anything else. I feel useless not being able to do anything while naruto and sasuke are getting hurt.

I took a bobby pin out of my hair and picked at the lock. It opened and I took it off. I looked at Tsunade expecting her to stop me

"I won't stop you, you have the right to read it" she said leaning back in her chair "it's yours now anyway."

I smiled and opened to the first page. The page looked old and worn out, so I was very careful with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_February 28_

_I have been given a girl to protect._

_I've decided to give her the perfect name. Sakura._

_It fits very nicely for her. _

_She won't have to worry about anything. I'll never let them take her away._

_I'll protect her…always_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_March 4_

_She's very sweet and polite but doesn't talk much._

_Maybe she is still scared_

_I see her in the garden a lot. I often catch her gazing out of her_

_Bedroom window. I know she wants to go outside but, I can't_

_Let her go._

_The outside world is too cruel_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_March 20_

_I've been examining her but nothings changed._

_They warned me but it can't be true._

_She's just too innocent_

_It can't possibly be her_

_I can't believe it_

_I won't_

_She's not like that; I don't care what they say_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_April 1_

_It's been over a month_

_Nothings happened_

_Nothings changed_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_April 7_

_They brought __**him**__ to my house today_

_How could they do that!_

_I swear if I had the chance I'd kill him!_

_Instead I ran him off my property_

_Sakura saw him, I'm sure of it and her eyes they…_

_Oh god, this can't happen to her_

_She's too innocent_

_And it's too dangerous_

There were pages that were hard to read so I just skipped them. I looked at Tsunade but she seemed to be thinking really hard, so I just kept reading.

_May 15_

_Its sakura's birthday and she is wearing a beautiful_

_White dress with cherry blossoms on it._

_We are celebrating and we have many guests_

_But when I asked her what she wanted _

_She asked if she could have __**him**__ come over_

_I almost lost my temper but she practically _

_Begged_

_I couldn't say no_

_He's coming over in a few minutes_

_That bastard_

_The party is still going _

_More people have arrived including__** him**_

_How could she laugh with him?_

_I don't want her to becom-_

_I hear airplanes overhead_

_And…an attack!_

_What's happening?_

The page was torn from there. This was all confusing. I didn't get what he was talking about. And who is this guy that he hates so much. It's a person I knew…who could it be.

I turned the page. The words were hard to read because it looked as if the person was in such a hurry to write, it was almost illegible. the page was also layered with dry blood. But once I read through it, my eyes widened and I started shaking. My eyes were filling with tears. I was starting to remember.

Tsunade got up from her seat and was doing her best to help me. She knew I was regaining some of my memories so she didn't do anything to interrupt. But I could tell it was hard for her to watch me in pain. I fell to the floor and curled up in a ball.

The last page read:

_Dear sakura,_

_I never told you anything to try to protect you, but now I can't do anything. I am most likely dead from the attack so I just want to say one thing._

_You are cursed to protect Uchiha sasuke_

_You are his guardian, for eternity_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The more I remember

The closer we become

--------------------------------------

_I'm sorry_

_For I have become something_

_You never wanted me to be_

Hoped you liked it.

I'm so sorry that I didn't update earlier. Hopefully I will update the next chapter much sooner! Please review because reviews will keep me going too even if the insult my writing. Thx for reading my story ;)

-Roxstar12


	6. Author's Note please read

Hello! Roxstar12 here!

I just want to apologize first for abandoning this story. I know I should have at least finished it but unfortunately it's been so long that I forgot where I was going with this story and don't believe I have the inspiration to continue :( I am truly sorry. I will try though and hopefully I can think of new ideas but it's been so long that I have written stories that I am afraid to disappoint if my writing style has changed or if it's gotten worse T-T

However! I know there were some questions on chapter 3 and I did fix it so I uploaded the new version for my lovely readers because it was the least I could do after disappearing for…uh two years yikes! Sorry again

So with that said please reread the NEW chapter 3 which is called Interrogations and Uneasiness! I hope you like it and aren't too mad at me


End file.
